topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Iron Man (MCU)
|-| Tony Stark= |-| Mark I= |-| Mark II= |-| Mark III= |-| Mark VI= |-| Mark VII= |-| Mark XLII= |-| Mark XLIII= |-| Mark XLIV= |-| Mark XLV= |-| Mark XLVI= |-| Mark XLVII= |-| Mark L= |-| Mark LXXXV= Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Alias/Aka: Tony Stark Classification: Human, Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Threat level: Wolf+ || Tiger- || || || || || || || || || || Age: 48 (Infinity War) || 53 (Endgame) Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Via Flame thrower), Flight (Type 4) || All previous abilities along with Explosion Manipulation (Has several different kinds of missiles), Weapon Mastery (Has a lock-on system in his suit and holds different kinds of Fire arms), Resistance to Ice Manipulation Physical strength: 'At least Wall level striking strength || At least Wall+ striking strength (Could easily punch a hole through a wall) || || || || || || || || || || 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Wall usually, at most Building (His arc reactor can generate 3 Gigajoules energy per second) || At least Wall+, at least Building when full powered (His new arc reactor was way stronger than his previous one) || || Multi City-Block, possibly Town level (pushed the Helicarrier's big ass turbine in the Mark 6, a single arc reactor would've run the Stark Tower for a year) || Multi City-Block, likely Town (the Mark 42 should be superior in every way to the Mark 7. Heavily injured who cut through some of his armors with relative ease) || Multi City-Block, likely Town (Mark 43 is obviously upgraded over the 42) || Mountain+ level (in the Hulkbuster, battled the Hulk) || Multi City Block, likely Town (Mark 45 is again, an obvious upgrade) || Multi-City Block, likely Town || Multi-City Block, likely Town || At least Country+ to Continent+ (cut Thanos's cheek) || At least Country+ to Continent+ (as with all armors, Mark 85 should be superior to it's predecessor, stopped Thanos from snapping for a few seconds) Durability: At least Wall+ || Building (Can tank shots from armored tank) || || || || || || || || || At least Country+ to Continent+ with normal armor, possibly Planet+ with Nano-Shields || At least Country+ to Continent+ with normal armor, possibly Planet+ with Nano-Shields Speed: Likely Transonic flight speed || Supersonic travel speed (Is stated to travel at this speed) || || || || || || || || || || Intelligence: Super Genius. Stark made his first circuit board at age four and his first engine at age six. He was the only person to succesfully use arc reactor technology and make a miniaturized Arc Reactor in a cave with very few resources, a feat deemed impossible by a group of the best scientists in Stark Industries, he managed to create his own element based off a roadmap his father left him, solved Time Travel even though it involved various propositions and was a billion to one cosmic fluke. Made a perfect space-time GPS allowing for unfettered travel through time, even as far back as the 1970's. Stamina: Above Average Range: '''A dozen of meters with flame throwers || Tens of meters with his fire arms '''Weakness: Only usable for 15 minutes || Mark II had icing problems, which was solved by Mark III Standard equipment: Iron Man suit(s) 'Keys: Mark I || Mark II || Mark III || || || || || || || || || || ' Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Marvel Category:Male Category:MHS speeds Category:Sonic speeds Category:Sub-sonic speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Flying Category:Superhero Category:Live action Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Current Threat level: Maoh Category:Avenger Category:Movie